


remember me (RP VERSION)

by SteampunkCow



Category: Homestuck, Homestuck AU - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Amnesia, Angst, Betrayal, Competition, Cute, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug lords, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck, Las Vegas, Love, Loyalty, M/M, Manipulation, Marriage, Plot, Prostitution, Recovery, Rehab, Same-Sex Marriage, Self Harm, Street smarts, Survival, Underworld, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkCow/pseuds/SteampunkCow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in Las Vegas, what could possibly happen?<br/>Dave Strider and Terezi Pyrope once knew each other, but as they parted ways in highschool- their contact dropped, and their lives went separate ways. Dave's life went straight up hill landing him as a world famous star... Terezi's life on the otherhand, fell into the gutter and every other low synonym thinkable and then some.<br/>They 'meet' in Vegas.<br/>Karkat owns a record label, Sollux is Dave's rival and from Karkat's history.<br/>Dirk is married.<br/>The Makaras are scary as ever and the Amporas are lil shits as ever, Dont even ask about Serket.<br/>welcome to Vegasstuck.<br/>Prepare yourself for some drama. (this is the RolePlay version.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro I

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Chris here, and just gonna point out a thing- This is a 104 page roleplay, from a FB chat, it's between four main characters and two people over 4 months. SO it will be jumpy. I will try my best to divide it up so that the contrasting plotlines and entwining plotlines tie in aptly, but it will be hard. (I will put up the FANFICTION version later, but for now, read on and enjoy the crazy RP style of me and my bro M.)

Las Vegas, 4 months ago:   
*the radio crackles on in the dingy bar- which, though it's location was the glorified Las Vegas, it was considered the Dumpster of the nightlife- meant for those who couldn't afford the more light-hearted of nocturnal residence... the voice on the radio crackles again, announcing the latest hit song on the air- the beat begins, thumping out through the speakers filling the bar with the sound of a tenor voice- rhyming in time with the music...*  
  
'it started out by playing a game- the reward no fortune or fame, you'd get to live on and continue- game on, but now all the players are either dead or gone. four of us to start with- put in by force- we had to let the game run its course.'  
  
*the music suddenly shuts off ass a ruggedly dressed girl changes the radio station- searching for a different song... at the bar, another girl, dressed in a similarly revealing fashion, speaks up- protesting.*  
  
'turn th4t b4ck on... 1 w4s 3njoy1ng 1t...*  
  
*after a short minute, the radio is tuned back to the song- now near its end.. the girl who had spoken smiles slightly, then reaches out for her shot glass, feeling around for a moment- then bringing it to her lips, gulping it down along with a small powdery white pill... she sways her head- off beat with the song- listening to the whimsical lyrics in her mind as the song ends.*  
  
'we parted there once our job was done. the game had ended and we had won. new lives were led now, as we head through life- knowing that no longer will we have to strife.'  
  
*at the end of the rap, the girl stands- scraping her purse into her hand as she staggers out of the dim bar- barely hearing the parting details on the radio.*  
  
'And that, my sweet dudes, was world-famous rapper, Dave Strider's new hit song "memory past"'  
  
*the girl walks away, an off kilter smiles on her lips as she speaks dazedly to herself.*  
  
'th1s str1d3r guy sounds pr3tty cool.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH PARDON THE QUIRKS. terezi is lower case and uppercase to show emotion, I APOLOGIZE. besides, this is also before i met Latula, so these things do happen.


	2. Intro II

San Francisco- Present Day:  
  
  
LOOK HERE ASSHOLE, MY CLIENT BELIEVES HE HAS EARNED A VACATION, SO GODDAMMIT, I'M GIVING HIM A VACATION.VEGAS, THAT'S WHERE HE'S GOING. SO FOR GOD'S SAKE BOOK THE RAPPER ONE GIG AND GET HIM A HOTEL FOR A SEASON- NO ARGUMENTS!  
  
*angrily, the small business man slams the phone back on the receiver and turns around- looking at the tall blonde rapper, who's currently lounging on the bright red sofa in the lounge of the Villa... he raises a golden eyebrow over his trademark shades, silently questioning his bad tempered manager...  
karkat sighs, throwing himself on the sofa opposite of dave- stretching while speaking through a yawn.*  
  
THERE, I GOT YOU A VACATION IN VEGAS, JUST LIKE YOU ASKED. THOUGH I STILL DONT KNOW WHY YOU DONT WANT TO VISIT YOUR GODDAMN HIPSTER FAMILY AFTER SO LONG, BUT WHATEVER.  
  
*he sighs, reciting the details of Dave’s trip to him.*  
  
SO HERE'S THE DEAL, YOU LEAVE TOMORROW ON THE FIRST FLIGHT FROM HERE TO LAS VEGAS. YOU HAVE A GIG THE NEXT WEEK AT SOME HOTEL CALLED THE "GOLDEN ROSE" OR SOME SHIT, BUT WHATEVER... ANY FUCKING QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS?  
NO?  
GOOD, CAUSE I WASNT GOING TO ANSWER THEM ANYWAYS.

*Dave Strider sits on the couch in his "boss’s office. Karkat is his name, and he's legitimately one year older than Dave's own age of twenty four.   
Twenty four and already a worldwide star.  
How it happened the blonde honestly doesn't know. Rapping at age fourteen in the school talent show seemed to boost his confidence enough to do bigger things. Record videos on YouTube, and sit back and watch as his original songs skyrocketed in the viewer count. High school was a breeze, being a big deal in his small town. How could he not have been? Insanely attractive, somewhat aloof, football player, he had it all. The grades, the popularity, everything. When college had rolled around, Dave and his older brother, his senior by eight years, (who had both been orphaned at a young age) found out that money was tighter than they thought. Expensive, out of state schools just couldn't be an option. So he took the easy way out, a two year plan at a community college, graduating at the age of 20.  
As soon as he scraped up the cash, Dave left home. Saying goodbye to his brother Dirk wasn't too hard, he would see him again in time. His friends were sad, but understood why. After all, they knew Dave's talents and that if anyone deserved to make it big, it would be him.  
Taking a coach flight to Los Angeles was the easy part. Finding the old, run down apartment he lived in for months and months was hard. Finding a job to support himself was even harder. Now aged 21 and truly alone in the big city, the youngest of the Striders began to search for what he came for. Record companies, labels, albums, gigs, everything. But nothing came. And even when his first album at an armature recording studio and out, it was rejected and failed and that was the end.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
Well into his 22rd year, Dave was approached by a short young man. He seemed ticked off and busy, so Dave didn’t bother messing around.  
Apparently, he somehow found one of Dave's old YouTube videos back from his freshman year in high school. And apparently, he liked it.  
Loved it, in fact.  
He didn't give any sort of deals or anything, but asked for information to stay in contact.   
And stay in contact they did.   
  
After finally finding a stable job, Dave moved to a new place. A different part of the city, bigger apartment, nicer people. When he wasn't out clubbing with his new friends, he was actually hanging out with Karkat. The guy wasn't too bad, and getting to know each other outside of the soon-to-be business world was one of the best things they could have done.  
Two months later Dave Strider landed his first record deal with CG studios, Karkat Vantas becoming his new boss.   
Under an official company, with a /very/ official recording studio, Dave could re-record his old songs, and write and record new ones onto his first album. Once it hit the shelves, his popularity flew.   
Before they knew it, CG had a rising star. Songs from the album became singles, going multi platinum faster than anyone has ever thought possible.   
And that was it. Dave Strider was a common name. Songs played and loved, albums sold and listened to.   
No longer struggling for money, he kept sending some back home to keep his brother and his brother's husband well off.  
Nothing slowed down, and Dave found his 24th birthday rolling around, coming with the longing for a desperately needed break. A quick conversation with Karkat sealed the deal and that lead him to his current position, lounging on the red couch in the boss's office.* i'll get packed and stuff later. *He shrugs easily, eyes hidden behind his ever present, signature shades.*

*karkat raises a furrowed eyebrow at his client and friend, adjusting his small black tie with the tiny silver design (cancer horoscope sign) that was the trademark of his company, which after he had found Dave, had had better business then it had since he founded it-- his great success was all thanks to dave, but he'd never actually save that, but now it was time for his friend to take a break for a bit, and relax.... in Vegas of all places for gog's sake... oh well, Stars will be Stars.* YOU SHOULD GET PACKED RELATIVELY SOON, YOUR PLANE LEAVES AT FIVE IN THE MORNING. YOU'LL GET THERE IN TIME FOR BREAKFAST... *at that moment he feels his pocket vibrating, and the tune to one of dave's first song begins streaming out of his phone's speakers.- taking it out of his pocket and flipping it open- he finds several new txt messages... from the one and only- DJ GEMINI.-- quickly skimming through, his usual sarcastic scowl on his face turns to a very uncharacteristic and rare, broad smile- he looks up from his phone at Dave- grinning practically ear to ear.* CAN YOU SAY, FUCKING LUCKY?

could you be a little more specific? *Dave frowns slightly. Oh god. Karkat grinning is usually a really bad thing for whoever he's talking to, or a really good thing for everyone.   
  
Wait- five AM?! Fuck, that's early. Getting to the airport and onto his plane on time would be a hassle, considering getting mobbed by squealing fans is a usual occurrence for the Strider, no matter where he goes or what he does. Oh the troubles of being famous.   
He sighs. Sure Vegas would be fun, and he would get a break, but getting recognized would be just hell. Especially in a place as bright and flashy.   
Disguises are fucking weird.  
  
Which was the exact reason Dave planned on wearing one. Or, part of one. By adding a hoodie to his outfit and pulling it over his hair, he looks like another one of those standard, "cool kids." Especially with his black aviators, totally ironic indoors, mind you.*

*karkat grins- holding up his phone* YOU ARE THE LUCKIEST FUCKER IN THE WHOLE WORLD OF MUSIC. *he calms himself slightly, still smiling* YOU EVER HEARD OF DJ GEMINI? *dj gemini was a world famous dj- who usually opened for lucky motherfuckers- increasing their popularity 10 fold. the dj himself was also quite the looker, and nearly as popular as his skills and music- with long-ish spiky black hair, two different colored eyes (sienna and blue), his gracefully lanky proportions and his angular build made him quite popular with the ladies.... as well as the men....DJ Gemini (or otherwise Sollux Captor) had made his first debut at the young age of just 15- being hired as a dj for numerous high school parties- he quickly went up the ranks in popularity- releasing several party mixes as well under DJ Gemini-- his trademark roman numeral II was everywhere all over the world- more so than even Dave-- tough the young strider was quickly catching up- matching him for hit songs on the charts-- karkat barely has the patience to wait for Dave’s reply*

*Dave's frown disappears as his eyebrows raise.* well duh. that guy's got some sick beats. why? *Who /hasn't/ heard of Dj Gemini? The guy was huge. Dave had been so pissed when he had gotten beat out of the number one spot on the charts in return for one of the other boy's songs.   
Why exactly was Karkat saying this? There was no fucking way Dj Gemini would open for him. /The/ fucking Dj Gemini (what's his real name?) actually opening for Dave. Wow.   
The other way around would be understandable, but Karkat would never be excited about anybody in his company opening for anyone. They've always been the main event.*

*karkat grins- and walks over- pulling dave up- despite his protests* MY FRIEND, DAVE, YOU ARE THE LUCKIEST MOTHER FUCKER EVER ON THE FACE OF THIS DUMBASS PLANET!*he gestures to the screen of his phone* DJ GEMINI JUST HAPPENS TO BE IN LAS VEGAS THE SAME DAY THAT YOU'RE PERFORMING-- AND HE HIMSELF- HAS OFFERED TO OPEN FOR YOU... *he chuckles- practically spinning on his heel* HE SAID HE'D ALSO LIKE TO MEET YOU, AND YOUR FUCKING MANAGER. *karkat smiles- he knew it was no secret to his friend Dave, that he was gay- he was so openly as well. He was also aware, from some inside ties, that DJ GEMINI- had a soft spot for guys. Yes, admittedly, karkat had a slight celeb crush on sollux.... admittedly... and yes, strider might've picked up on this- seeing by the fact that he had bought every single DJ GEMINI album ever released...*

*Dave's eyes widen behind his dark shades as his poker face suddenly turns to a grin.* are you kidding me?! /the/ dj gemini opening for me?! *He laughs, ecstatic. This is too insane! Of course he notices Karkat's happiness, but that's all due to the fact that he's somewhat of a stalker. If you asked the boy any question about the Dj, he would probably be able to answer it.   
He had certainly toned it down, but the silly celebrity crush is still there. Oh god, just wait until he meets the guy. Karkat would probably implode.*

*karkat smiles* SO A SLIGHT CHANGE OF PLANS... I"M COMING TOO, AND THERE"S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT.* he grins happily- knowing that his friend wouldn't stop him anyways... okay... and maybe, karkat did like dj gemini a bit too much, but who can blame him? - The guy was hot as fuck and could perform! -- He looks back at his friend* OKAY, SO THAT'S THE GOOD NEWS. BAD NEWS IS THAT WE HAVE TO LEAVE IN ABOUT 2 HOURS- THE AIRPORT HAS ALREADY HEARD THAT YOU'RE COMING, SO IT'LL TAKE HOURS TO GET IN, AND THROUGH...*he shrugs- they were used to this shit by now* COME ON, WE NEED TO PACK.

*Dave sighs. Of course they had to leave early but hey- this was shaping up to be an awesome as fuck vacation. Going to Vegas, having one of the biggest names in the music industry open for him, going with his friend, everything was just going to be great. His excitement was shown by a rare grin as he nods.* yeah let's go. Bet I can be ready before you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll have to beg the pardon of the typos, this was done over FB messenger and mostly from mobile...  
> But hope you enjoyed it~! (in the next chapter, the division of stories will have to start because it starts getting jumpy.


	3. Disguises and (more than a little) Past Infatuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It begins.

*the plane finally touches down at the Las Vegas airport- rolling to the dock bay- and the captain speaks over the intercom 't)(ank you ladies and gentlemen for riding on Glub Airlines.!'... karkat smiles at his friend in the first class seat beside him- reclined all the way back, his disguise hoodie pulled up, covering his blonde hair-- karkat reaches over and pokes dave in his stomach* HEY, WE'RE HERE. GET UP BEFORE THE ONSLAUGHT OF OVER-KNOWLEDGEABLE FANS GATHER.

*Dave flinches, having been asleep.* holy fuck, never do that again. *He chuckles before sitting up and double checking that he is Unrecognizable before standing, stretching, and looking back at Karkat * you're way to excited about meeting this guy, by the way. *Dave grins as they begin to exit. Even with the hoodie and everything, he stays to the sides to avoid major crowds. Coming here with just Karkat may not have been the best idea, considering the inches the blonde has, and that Karkat is, in no way a bodyguard.  
Oh well. Not like anything ever happened, they had done this before countless times.*

*karkat chuckles, following dave- walking on his outside- so has to help, somewhat in blocking him- it was their usual routine. Though- honestly, nothing ever happened.

*karkat stops suddenly- looking up- pointing to the baggage line* HOLY FUCK... THERE HE IS.*of course, being the ever devoted, slightly stalkerish fan he was- he knew dj Gemini’s disguises.....*

 

*Dave holds back a laugh, following Karkat's stare.* congrats karkles. you are now dj gem.'s number one stalker. *He smiles and pushes him forward.* lead the way, boss. *Dave follows Karkat towards the other boy. Well, okay so maybe he's super excited as well. But this guy is /quality/ so it's hard not to.*

*karkat chuckles and elbows dave in his ribs- smirking, then he readjusts his tie- which he wore, not only for the business-y look, but also because it made him feel important- like he meant something... so he always wore it...karkat walks over to the supreme world star- then grins* HEY, CAPTOR- LONG TIME NO SEE.*ever wondered how karkat had dj's number? DJ had been his client long ago- back when they were both pretty young, they had grown up in the same neighbor hood for about 3 years in high school before they went their separate ways, but it was a little-known fact... that, unsurprisingly, karkat never forgot.. Seeing as DJ had never really been one for friends in high school- tending to focus on his music and hacking-0 but they had once dated- right before they parted ways for their separate lives when they were both 16. - Which is when dj had gotten his first super famous album (don’t forget the bees) -record deal... karkat always remembered- but he was almost positive that DJ didn’t- he was so famous now.*

*Sollux Captor stands in the baggage claim. No body guards or anything; who would need one, with the disguise he has?   
Er... Thick glasses and a blonde wig. Not the best, but it makes him Unrecognizable. Or he thought it did... Until he hears a somewhat familiar voice, so like anybody he turns around to see who it is and just what the fuck they want.* karkat? *Sollux blinks his heterochromatic (or as he calls them, just plain freaking weird) eyes, eyebrows raised.* wow you changed. *The thought of how Karkat could possibly recognize him seems to slip the young dj's mind as he finds himself tugging on his short sleeve, trying to conceal one of his tattoos. Two simple letters- SK- which is a conversation he wouldn’t mind skipping.   
But wow. It had been so long since they had actually seen each other. Sure they texted and all, but it wasn't the same. Karkat was just so... Mature looking. A bit taller than his teenage years, fuller in the face, not too thin or anything, just the perfect overall look.   
Except the tie. That shit would have to go.*

*karkat crosses his , believe it or not, toned arms across his chest- though he hadn't ditched the boss tie, he had, however, ditched the business jacket for a bit of a more comfortable short sleeve college shirt.* YOU HAVENT. * This, of course was mostly a lie- but karkat always likes to fuck around with SOLLUX... Heheh... DJ. Had indeed changed- though his hairstyle was still the same, along with his adorable clashing eye colors and matching shades. Describing how he had changed, well, for one- he had TA tattooed on one of his striking collarbones, which was just visible from the neck of his shirt, he was taller... Still taller than he was... And he was definitely more muscle-toned than he has been in High School... Though, for some reason, he still had the same lovable lankiness.... Karkat smirks looking up into sollux's eyes which were half covered by his totally fake blonde wig-which was also covering his all too perfect naturally spiky black hair- and also shaded by hilarious lenses..*

huh. funny, Ii don't remember beiing world famou2 iin hiigh2chool. *Sollux chuckles, turning back around to grab his bag from the conveyor belt. After doing so, he turns back around and gives both Karkat and the blonde behind him a dazzling half smile.   
Wait, blonde? Sollux places his bets on the fact that this guy is Dave Strider, who he would be opening for in a couple days down at one of the more popular hotels.   
Shrugging off the thought, he returns his attention the shorter of the two in front of him. He snickers a little, laugh the same as always, although a little lower.* well II'm not gonna liie, iit'2 good two fiinally 2ee you agaiin. *Sollux reaches up to scratch the base of his neck because fuck, this wig is cheap and itchy and he can't wait to ditch the stupid thing and the glasses for his normal attire. Shrugging his bag over his shoulder with ease, he waits for Dave and Karkat to retrieve their own bags.*

YEAH, SAME HERE. *now that they were actually talking, karkat's mind was drawing a blank- he was just too happy to think of anything else. This vacation was being just too perfect- the best gig possible for Dave, and well, Sollux... Luggage... Karkat adjusts His tie( an adopted nervous habit of his) and turns back around to the conveyor belt, spotting his and Dave's bags- he, with the skill of an experienced manager, swings the bags off of the conveyor- twisting one over to Dave's hand, then tugging his own behind him- he walks beside SOLLUX- seriously filled with warm tingly feelings... His feelings for this guy have definitely not dimmed down... But now is a good as time as ever, while waiting for their carpool, to catch up with him- but before that, might as well introduce his two celebrity friends to each other...* SOLLUX, THIS IS DAVE.

*Sollux nods as they begin to walk.* fiigured a2 much. *He holds out his thin hand.* 2ollux captor.  
*Dave takes his bag from Karkat before in exchange shaking Sollux's hand. He has to admit, this guy seems pretty cool. Karkat was being blatantly obvious with everything, so Dave knows its a matter of time before everything goes back to what Karkat had explained about sixty nine billion times to be an amazingly awkward, beautifully bizarre high school fling between the two before both of their careers picked up.   
The Strider nods.* like short stuff said, I'm dave. great to meet you, man.   
*Sollux chuckles again.* liikewii2e. hopefully we can all fiit 2ome tiime two hang out iin before the giig. II know 2ome 2iick club2 down here two check out. *He leads them to a black stretch limo waiting outside and easily pops the trunk and takes their bags, setting them inside before joining the others in the limo.* iit'll be fun.   
*Dave nods.* sounds good to me. *He climbs into the limo, making sure to slide to the end of the longest seat, leaving plenty of room for Karkat and Sollux to sit next to each other.*

*karkat chuckles, sliding into the middle seat- practically nestled between SOLLUX and Dave... He knew exactly what dave was trying to do... He didn't say it aloud, but he appreciated the hipster asshole's gesture... As SOLLUX slides in, karkat's hand accidentally grazes sollux's between them on the seat, hiding back a blush as several ... Very hot... Memories rush back into his head, of blissful nights with SOLLUX... GAH fuck.. Seriously karkat? He scolds himself internally- stop thinking of that shit, it was ages ago!-he smiles* SO, DAVE, ON YOUR SCHEDULE- YOUR BRO IS PLANNING ON VISITING YOU AT THE HOTEL ROOM.. *his pocket buzzes and he flips open his phone* SPEAK OF THE DEVIL HIMSELF... HEH, DAVE, IT'S FOR YOU.* he hands the phone to dave- the caller ID reading- dirk strider.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn KK, seeming a lil obsessive oer there. (A bit more than a highschool fling eh?)  
> DIRK WHAT ARE YOU COMING IN NEXT CHAPTER???  
> I think he is.
> 
> [Yo, if you got any tips you think might make this shenanigan more coherent, make a comment~ I'll try not to be too defensive XP]


	4. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now here is where the different story lines begin weaving and diving and jumping around.  
> here's how it'll work.  
> the names of the characters will be italicized, and their portions of the story will be given as they pull away from the whole one. then the names of the other characters will be given after one branch of the story has been told to the extent where it will tie back into the main storyline. So on and so forth- when it's the main singular storyline resuming, there will be a bold face "All"  
> have fun with the jumping.  
> ((Remember, if there are italicized names before two portions, that means they're happening at the same time.))

_Karkat and Sollux_

__  
*Sollux can't help but let a smirk pass his lips. Knowing Karkat leads him to believe that the shorter boy doesn't think he remembers.  
But oh, Sollux remembers.  
Their entire relationship as a whole is something he could never forget, and wouldn't want to anyway. Every detail is fresh in his mind. First date, first kiss, homecoming and junior prom together, first time actually- you know.. Doing /it/, everything. How surprisingly tentative and shy Karkat was.  
Was he still like that? The same boy Sollux had truly an wholly loved? (And although he wouldn’t like to admit it, he never even stopped for the whole eight years they had been apart.)*

*karkat sighs- leaning his head back against the seat- closing his eyes, loving the small moments that he got to rest as when he was a manager- which counted in little to none- he allows his mind to drift off- and he finds his memory of his first kiss... which was sollux. though, he had actually never told him- he'd never told anyone.. it had been such a romantic moment- it had been a high school class trip to an island for a couple of days. he and sollux had taken a stroll by the ocean- way past the curfew(sollux had convinced him to sneak out of his quarters) and as they had been walking along the shore holding hands- under a tree- sollux had just turned on the spot- and kissed him in the moonlight..... okay yes, that was really cliché... but it was soooo romantic.. karkat had loved it.. and him.. he still did........soon karkat's exhaustion of his job took him over- and he fell off into sleep, eventually sliding down the seat- his head coming to rest on sollux's shoulder as he slept-- completely oblivious to everything in the darkness of sleep.*  
*Sollux chuckles and shifts so Karkat's head is positioned more comfortably, but making no move to push him away. How could he? He blinks, again reaching up to scratch at the base of his wig. He couldn’t wait to get it off and be done with the whole disguise thing.   
It's bullshit.*  
*karkat unconsciously nuzzles sollux's shoulder- his silky messy hair tickling sollux's skin*  
*Sollux chuckles again, moving his head slightly, his arm moving to shift around and rest lightly beside Karkat. He doesn't want to freak the guy out when he wakes up, so he decides to keep things slow and simple for now.*  


_Dirk and Dave_

* when Dave answers karkat's cell- is bro's voice picks out from the speakers*  
Hey, bro, thinking you need some freedom in your famous celeb life, Jake's out for the night- I was thinking we could hit some of the clubs like bros- for old times sake. Your other bros are welcome to join, I've got some sick plans in store- and you're not allowed to bail out on this-brother's orders.

*Dave nods and takes the phone, chatting idly for awhile.* hey you don't hear me complaining. sounds great. we've just got to get settled into the room and all that shit and I'll be ready.

*dirk chuckles over the phone* Bro, I'm already in your hotel room. *dirk looks around in approval at the large suite- big enough, in his opinion, to fit three families comfortably... damn, Dave had definitely succeeded in the material pleasures of life... now he just had to score with some chick...-- he chuckles again to himself- the one truly ironic part about dave that no one but him and Jake knew- was that the younger strider- was still a virgin. sure, he'd gone far. but never actually finished the deed.-- he chuckles again* My little bro.

*Dave sighs.* yeah I expected as much from you. look's like it'll take awhile for us to get there. my "manager’s already asleep. I'll text you or something when we're closer. *After a few more words, the brothers say goodbye and hang up. Dave tosses the phone over to Karkat, it landing right in his lap.  
Oh yes, perfect aim.*

*dirk chuckles and shuts his phone as dave hangs up- and he stretches going to recline on dave's hotel bed.- flopping on it- not bothering to slip his shoes off either, or his shades.*

 

**All**

*Dave yawns, sending a smirk the way of Sollux and Karkat. By the looks of it, Captor never stopped liking the short, angry boy. Heh, maybe finding out about Vantas' weird obsession with him would ruin Sollux's feelings. Who knows?*

*the limo driver speaks up from the front- as the limo makes a quick jerking turn- that sends karkat past sollux's shoulder- and leaves him, still sleeping(heavy sleeper), on sollux's lap....*  
We're almost there, it'll be about 10 minutes.(it had been around and hour or so...)

*Sollux sighs and rolls his eyes, chuckling. Well that's another thing that never changed about Vantas, he was always fucking impossible to wake up.  
He moves one of his arms to sort of cradle his head.* you're riidiiculou2.  
  
*Dave looks over at the two, raising his eyebrows in amusement. Well, this seems to be shaping up just like he thought.*


	5. Into the Night/life/

*As the Car pulls to a stop in front of the GoldenRose hotel,  Karkat jerks awake- opening his eyes to realize that he was practically ontop of Sollux- he jumps back to his own respective seat.* JESUS FUCK, SORRY. I DIDNT MEAN TO.  GAH SHIT.

*Sollux chuckles, sliding out of the car.* don't 2ee me yelliing at you or anythiing, huh? *He smirks slightly and grabs all their bags from the trunk, taking his own.*   
*Dave laughs and takes his bag, turning to Karkat.* lead the way, boss.

*karkat regains his composure, straightens his tie- sliding out of the car and leads them to the hotel lobby- kk slides his card across the counter to the registrar, who raises her eyebrows then rings a bell, summoning a concierge to them- who offers to take their bags- simply taking them at the same time- he leads them to their suite and karkat bids him to leave.. Which.. After looking at the two celebrities in disguise for a moment- he does.*  
HERE WE ARE.

*Sollux chuckles and tips the guy before opening the door.* huh, pretty niice. *He nods in approval. Being world famous, you stay in a lot of cool places, so this is nothing compare to say, Fiji or Boca, but not bad.*  
*Dave nods and follows Sollux, looking around a grin spreads onto his face seeing Dirk.* hey asshole, get off my bed.

*dirk chuckles and slides off the bed- pulling his brother into a hug- it had been almost 4 years since they had last seen each other- so he wanted to fucking hug his lil bro.* Hey, bro.

*karkat almost cracks a smile as he closes the door behind them, placing their bags in the largely oversized closet, then casually sitting on the sofa beside SOLLUX.* SO, WHAT'S THE PLAN?

*Dave laughs and hugs Dirk.* missed you, bro. *He closes his eyes, smiling.*  
*Sollux raises his eyebrows, assuming the two blondes are actually related.* oh uh, II diidn't really plan 2hiit other than clubbiing. and takiing thii2 off... *He reaches up and tugs at the plastic hair on the wig.*

*karkat chuckles- his face still rather dead pan though* WELL YEAH, THAT SOUNDS LIKE JUST WHAT I EXPECTED YOU"D SAY SOLLUX.. *he looks at dirk- who now had dave in a headlock- giving him a noogie with his fist* IS THAT PLAN STILL UP?  
*dirk chuckles, holding his arm around dave's neck in a steely headlock as he gives his little brother a noogie* This is for not visiting even once! *he looks up* What? of course bro!

*Sollux shrugs and stands up, striding to the bathroom to take off the stupid wig an glasses, to replace them with his own glasses. Wigs are fucking itchy. His runs a hand through his black hair, sighing before sliding his bifurcated glasses onto the bridge of his nose.  
Epitome of swag.*  
*Dave squirms, still laughing.* sorry, had shit to do. how's your blushing bride?

*karkat chuckles again as dirk releases his brother- and flings himself on the bed before bouncing up to his feet and grinning-*well he's fine, and british. so that sums it up. he's my brit broventurer. *he adjusts his pointy badass shades on his nose* So, let's get this party on the road, eh?

*Dave rolls his eyes and laughs.* thought so. yep, I'm ready. you guys gonna be good? *He directs this to Karkat, when Sollux walks back in.* ah, there's the guy on all the album covers. *He smirks.*  
*Sollux snorts and crosses his arms, leaning in the doorway.* amaziing what a wiig and 2ome gla22e2 do, eh?

*dirk chuckles- then blinks- waving slightly to sollux* Oh hey, bro, you're the DJ GEMIINII aren't you? Nice to meet you. I'm dirk.

*karkat rolls his eyes and stands- turning around.. when he sees sollux.. in all of his sexy glory..he intakes a quick breath... yup.. sollux has definitely gotten hotter since they dated in highschool... way.. hotter.. he's better than on those album covers.* I ASSUME WE'RE COMING WITH YOU STRIDERS, ARENT WE?

 

*Dave snickers and stands next to his brother.* well karkles you guys can tag along if you want. we'll make a day of it. *He smirks, catching Karkat pretty much marveling at Sollux.   
Ok so maybe the guy is really really attractive. And hot damn those eyes.*  
*Sollux chuckles.* that'2 me. niice two meet you, diirk. call me 2ollux, though. *He glances over at Karkat.* up two you, II could u2e a few driink2. *Sollux shrugs and lightly tugs his sleeve again, making sure his other tattoo didn't show. Still not a topic he'd like to bring up quite yet.*

*karkat shrugs- walking out of the door* YEAH SURE. WHATEVER, LETS GO. THE NIGHT ISNT GETTING ANY YOUNGER.  


_Dirk and Dave  
_

*dirk chuckles and ushers everyone out of the room- closing the door behind them once they're out- and he guides them to his sweet car in the parking lot- letting dave sit in the front seat- vantas and captor sit in the back.* Cool, bro. Sollux. *he nudges his brother as he starts his car- the purr of the engine whirring as he backs out and starts driving to the clubs* What other famous people are you meeting nowadays?

*Dave laughs and buckles his seat belt.* nobody too big. eminem, that minaj chick, khalifa, to name a few

*dirk chuckles as he drives through the streets- way to fast... but he gets them to the clubs super quickly....* Seriously bro? Sweet life you're living.

*Dave sighs lightly.* yeah, living the dream. nice to get a break, though. maybe I'll visit john and jade next time. *He shrugs and adjusts his shades.*

*dirk smirks- turning more rapid curves in the car- smoothly like the bro boss he is.* Yeah, they'd probably like that...*he grins , throwing a glance at his brother* So, you finally got laid yet?

*Dave coughs, his pale skin laden with blush.* uh- of course. how could I not? world famous here. *He turns to look out the window, lying of course.   
So maybe girls threw themselves at him (CAN I HAVE YOUR BABIES?!) but he turned them all away empty handed. Er... Empty- you get it.*

*dirk chuckles- and reaches across the car to scruffle dave's blonde hair- he grins- turning back towards the road* Seriously Dave? Bro knows all. And you need to get used to that, even if it is brothersome. But seriously, you need to get laid. You're a celebrity and you're a 25 year old virgin. There's something wrong with this.

*Dave frowns, squirming.* yeah, yeah, tell me something I don't know. *He sighs.* just waiting for the right person and shit. dont want to turn out like a whore who sells themselves out. even if I get paid mad bucks anyway.

*dirk nods and smiles- now cruising down a long street* At least my little bro has some sense.

_Karkat and Sollux_

*Sollux allows himself to sit in the cramped seat. When you've got long legs, back seats are bitches.* 

*karkat chuckles- not exactly finding that he cares anymore if he touches sollux or not.. and also finding it.. that.. sollux is being way more friendly than he had though he would be.. so.. hmm.. (whatever, fucktard. just hit on him already).- karkat decides to leave his hand on the seat beside him, his fingers brushing sollux's.*

*Sollux glances down at Karkat's hand. The little fucker trying to flirt? Well that's pretty easy. If Sollux remembers correctly (and let's face it, hes never wrong) Karkat is a huge romantic, who gets flustered and blushes like crazy if you say fluffy little things to him.  
This should be fun.  
He moves his finger slightly so it just barely ghosts over the skin on Karkat's hand before turning to face him.* y'know, kk, you actually look really diifferent 2iince la2t tiime II 2aw you...how long ago wa2 that, even? *He actually begins to think of the last time he had seen Karkat in person, and easily recalls the memory.   
To be honest it's not a good one. It involved their break up, which to the current day is one of Sollux's biggest regrets. So much that his second (out of four) tattoos reminds him of it every day. He's always thought about seeing Karkat again, though, and wondering if the same spark would be there.*

*karkat feels the brush of sollux's finger and realizes that sollux is messing with him.. NO FUCKING WAY?! his heart throbs, but he barely manages to hold back a smile along with his blush as he replies- he had been counting every day, week, month, and year since the had broken up.. he still regretted what he had said that day.. and he remembered t clear as if it had happened yesterday. "WHY DONT YOU JUST LEAVE? YOUR CAREER IS OBVIOUSLY MORE IMPORTANT THAN ANY FEELINGS YOU MIGHT HAVE FOR ME! YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M JUST GOING TO GET THIS SHIT OVER WITH SO THAT YOU DONT HAVE TO. GOODBYE DJ." he hadnt even used sollux's name.. that was the worst kind of spite.. and he had been using it to make the breakup as quick and terrible as possible.. and it was... short- quick... and to the fucking goddamn point that ran through his heart.* YEAH.. IT'S BEEN EIGHT YEARS. *karkat says nonchalantly, his finger tips now resting on the tops of sollux's*

*Sollux smiles lightly. Just like Vantas to remember.   
  
Eight years too long.  
He blinks, turning to look away again.   
He had made such a big mistake all those years ago, choosing his career over someone he truly loved. No amount of one night stands could erase the short-tempered boy from his memory, so eventually he gave up trying to do so.   
Sex with random strangers never compensated for anything. If anything it just made it worse.  
Texting small apologies to each other hadn't helped. After losing touch completely for two years, Sollux learned he wasn't the only successful one, Karkat was shaping a future as well. A new life.  
And even then it was a few years until they dared to say hi. Starting that conversation had been hard. Not knowing whether or not he was the same Karkat Sollux had fallen for all those years ago, but not really caring.   
Nothing compared to seeing him in person.   
He was taller. Fuller and more grown, more mature, and slower to anger.   
  
Sollux rolls his shoulder lightly, the sleeve of his shirt riding up a little. And there's that tattoo. A permanent reminder of a permanent place in his heart.*

*karkat doesnt notice the reminder tattoo, but instead- he almost smiles- his heart still beating off balance with the rest of his body- he looks back at sollux- and notices the smile- then it suddenly occurs to him.. why sollux hasn't been objecting to him.. why he's even been flirting back.. almost.. he still has feelings for karkat! as soon as this thought comes into kk's brain- his mind gives off internal sirens- ringing WELL FUCKER IF HE STILL HAS FEELINGS FOR YOU, AND YOU"RE A DOUCHE WHO NEVER LEt HIM GO.. YOU SHOULD MAKE A BIGGER FUCKING MOVE THAN SIMPLY BRUSHING HIS FINGERS. ASSWIPE- GRAB HIS HAND. AND DONT MAKE ANY NOTION OF LETTING GO! karkat almost chuckles at his inner-self's demands.. it was entertaining that he'd even fancy these wonderful thoughts... but.. either way.. it's hard to fight your conscious, let alone your head screaming at you, so karkat gradually overlaps his hand on sollux's- his fingers curling gently around sollux's hand.*

*Sollux is taken slightly aback by the action, but by all means welcomes it.   
And fuck- it's been way to long since he's done this. Memories fire into his mind, their younger selves doing almost the exact same thing.  
Holding hands, tentative kisses, soft words, all the juvenile things that were out of the way.   
He glances over at their hands through his glasses before turning back to face forward, his own fingers locking onto Karkat's hand.   
The same trembles of jittery excitement run through him like they had always done, but after so many years separated, they seem intensified.  
Sure, he had found other people he had feelings for, but nobody had ever come close to the land Karkat had breached. It's like when they went their separate ways, he took Sollux's heart right along with him.*

*karkat's slight frown twitches up into a genuine smiles, not a forced one.. and he squeezes sollux's hand- he too was remembering when they had last done this.. it what such a long time ago.. when he wasn't even sure if sitting near sollux was okay.. let alone holding his hand..but times had changed, karkat was confident now- and after all that pent up affection for sollux.. he didnt give any more fucks. he just cared that he still loved sollux goddammnit.

 


	6. Bars and Alleys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff continues and the Plot begins. enjoy (spoiler- it gets more serious as the story goes on. the SOLKAT is there for comedy/fluff relief....)

*dirk chuckles as he pulls his rad car into a parking space- and opens the door- turning off the engine- as he closes it- he gestures to the large complex of clubs, casinos, strip malls, and strip clubs that was in front of them.* Welcome gents, to the one and only- Strip de la Nocht.

*Dave steps out of the car.* impressive. good choice, bro. *He turns around and glances at Sollux and Karkat.* well well, you guys sure are getting comfy.

*Sollux smiles and gets out, walking around to the other three.* lea2t II'm not a twenty four year old viirgiin. *He snickers and leans on the car next to Karkat and Dave. Strip clubs? Really?   
He's be satisfied with a bar, because fuck strip clubs. He had tried strippers once or twice and just- no. Fucking no.

*dirk chuckles* Seems like your manager's made a friend with a celeb, lil bro.*he then turns back to the complex* It's not all strip clubs, there are bars and other shitty places too.  
*karkat snickers- looking up at the complex and all the neon flashing advertisements and pub names- he finds that his hand is still entwined with sollux.. looks like he wont be drinking to his loneliness tonight.. that's a change from the last eight years..*

 

eh, I'm good with anything. pick one and let's- shit. *Dave reaches into his jeans pocket where his phone is ringing loudly.* hold on guys I gotta take this. you can go on ahead. *He sighs and clicks the answer button, beginning to chatter idly away.*

 *dirk shrugs* Catch up with ya later bro.

*Sollux laughs a little.* have fun, we'll be iin here. *He tugs Karkat's hand lightly and leads them into the closer bar. Typical Vegas scene. Girls in skimpy clothes, guys playing pool with faces a little too flushed, young bartender talking to his costumers, not too crowded but not at all empty. He keeps his head somewhat low, being recognize it flattering, but gets old after awhile. Especially when you're trying to have fun.   
Sollux leads the other two and grabs a stool, taking a seat and checking out the menu behind the marble counter.*

*karkat glances back over his shoulder then shrugs- eh, dave will catch up.- he follows sollux- catching up with him- he looks at a stool then decides to sit on the bar- his legs swinging off of the edge- this is how he had always sat with sollux when they had snuck into bars and pubs- sol on the stool, he on the bar in front of him, his back towards the bartender- facing sollux- he smiles, almost the same carefree smile he had had when he was in highschool.*

*Sollux laughs and shakes his head.* never change, kk. *He waves over the bartender before glancing at Karkat, trying to recall exactly how much alcohol he could handle when they were younger. No doubt that has changed, but hey, might as well find out.* two jägerbomb2, plea2e. *He thanks the bartender before leaning forward, arms crossed on the counter.*  
  
  


_Karkat, Sollux, and Dirk_

*karkat chuckles- bending over to look at sollux- his strange grey-red eyes sparkling in the dim light as he catches sollux's blue and almost red ones through his glasses* NEITHER DO YOU.

*dirk chuckles sitting beside sollux as he orders a large bottle of whatever the fuck is on the house.*

*Sollux can't help but smile. Same Karkat after all these years. And hopefully try can just, sort of pick up where they left off. Resume the perfect relationship they had before everything went downhill.   
His thoughts are shaken as the bartender returns with two shot glasses to the brim of what he requested.* put iit on a tab plea2e, for ca. *He reaches over and slides one to Karkat before taking his own, and holding it up.* cheer2. *He throws it back without second thought, the thick liquid running down his throat.*

*karkat smiles for a moment- and then his eye brow raises up his forehead and he centers a pointed look at sollux- looking at him in full- and he notices the two letters on his shoulder.. in blue and red.. CA... that sounded familiar.. but.. that notion is just too farfetched. even for karkat's mind.* HEY, SOLLUX.. CA?

*Sollux sets down the glass, before looking up to Karkat.* hm? oh ju2t... iiniitiial2. no biig deal. *The words almost come out to fast, sounding forced and not at all true. In reality it sort of is a big deal. Being the sort of teen he had been, as soon as they had broken up and stopped talking Sollux had gone into another manic phase of a somewhat depression. Drinking to forget and not too many good things. But unable to forget Karkat, he decided to get something to remember him by- so why not a mix of their screen/nicknames? It seemed like a good idea, and it's still one of the few things Sollux doesn't regret.*

*karkat blinks- and then a spark flashes in his brain- and he leans forwards- staring straight into sollux's eyes again- suddenly, karkat had realized what it was-- and his heart was literally stopping in his chest.. TG.. two simple initials.... no big deal right?  
TA was sollux's trademark screen name... twin-Armageddons.  
CG was his own trademark screen name... carcinoGenecist..  
..it had been such a long time ago that karkat had amlost forgotten.. it was the intials that they had carved into trees and benches- written in notebooks and on each other's arms.. CA Carcino Armageddon.. it was their name.-karkat breathes softly- his warm breath on sollux's face* CARCINO... ARMAGEDDON.

*Sollux smiles, genuinely surprised that Karkat remembers. Eight years since they had called themselves that.   
Not bad.* heh, look2 liike you got 2marter, two. *He silently signals the bartender another drink, while nodding.* not gonna liie, II'm 2urprii2ed you even remember. *He gets a somewhat distant look on his face, with a faint smile as he looks at Karkat over the rim of his glasses.*

*karkat smiles- leaning back again- and he reaches under his shirt by his collar- tugging at a string, which he pulls lose to reveal a small neckalce with a tiny silver pendant on it- just a simple disc- but scratched onto it were two letters on the front side-  CA.. and on the back- also messily scratched into it, was the word FOREVER.-- it was a pendant that he and sollux had made when they were in highschool.. in all those kid years- messing around- he actually had kept the little craft of theirs...* OF COURSE I'D REMEMBER, SOLLUX.

*Sollux seems confused for a moment before he blinks, tilting his head.* wha- you kept that? after 2o long? *He looks back up to Karkat, his confusion slowly making way for a grin.* kk, II can't beliieve that. *He's interrupted by the bartender bringing over two more shots.*

*Sollux chuckles and downs his second shot, still smiling when the glass hits the counter again.* 'm iimpre22ed. *He grins and looks up at Karkat.* any preferance2? jagerbomb2 all niight doe2n't 2ound good.

*karkat chuckles slightly* NOT PARTICULARLY.. I USUALLY TRY TO KEEP THE DRINKS TO A MINIMUM..*when they had broken up.. Kn had resorted to alcohol- he had crawled down a bottle.. And when he got out- he put himself on drinking probation.*

*Sollux's eyebrows raise.* not bad, actually. *He smiles lightly.* good choiice. well 2iince II have no obliigatiion2 two driive... *He calls over the bartender, requesting straight Jim Beam.*

*karkat snickers* NO., YOU CERTAINLY DONT.

good. not ever 2omethiing II've been partiicularly good at. *He chuckles before shrugging lightly.* that'2 one thiing that never changed.

*karkat smiles, remembering how he had vowed that he'd be the only one to ever drive in their relationship... Soll's driving skills were just to scary dangerous terrible.*

*Sollux laughs and takes another shot, blinking after he sets the glass down.* II'm glad II came. *He says simply, somewhat looking away. Seeing Karkat and beginning to piece together their broken relationship was amazing. And would only get better.*

*Sollux smiles and signals for another round. Hey, being in Vegas with your- er... Ex-boyfriend-who-might-not-be-so-ex is the perfect opportunity to get hammered as fuck. So why not?*

*karkat chuckles- and reaches down, plucking the shot from sollux's grasp for a moment- taking a sip- then placing it back in his fingers before he can actually respond- he smiles, and winks.*

*Sollux blinks before laughing and finishing it off before setting the glass back on the counter.* you can have your own, y'know. *This entire time he's been keeping his head somewhat low and hunched, trying to keep from being recognized.*

*karkat shakes his head- smiling* I'M GOOD, SOL.

*Sollux shrugs and takes the other in front of him, making for a grand total of five.* 2wiitch iit up. *He waves the bartender over and asks instead for just straight Jose Cuervo.*

*karkat chuckles- and asks the bartender for whatever the blonde with the pointy shades had- hardacid or some shit..* ..EH, FUCK BEING GOOD.*karkat grins at sollux* ONE NIGHT.

*Sollux grins.* there we go. *He laughs and resumes his drinking at a steady pace.*

*karkat chuckles- drinking the liquor, his eyes watching sollux- the hardened sterness in them softening by each drink to a sweeter tenderness.* YEAH.YEAH.

*Countless shots poured and glasses emptied later, Sollux is left with his arms crossed on the counter, staring straight forward with his blue eye closed, glasses slightly askew on his nose. Okay so maybe he overdid it, so what? Who cares if he can't really think straight, much less walk straight. They could stay at the bar and sober up until they were coherent before leaving,*

*karkat, his cheeks tinged slightly pink- had sometime ago, slipped his hand underneath sollux's holding it there.. finally through the silence* SO..

*Sollux opens his other eye, looking up at Karkat. He blinks a few times, drunken brain processing a few thoughts. Namely 'why the fuck are the liight2 2o briight?' 'huh, kk look2 hot.' 'he'2 cute when he blu2he2.' 'ehehe that guy ju2t fell.' 'why diid we break up agaiin?' He tilts his head to the side.* hm? *Sollux's thumb lightly rubs small circles on Karkat's hand.*

*karkat smiles- and he squeezes sollux's hand, looking at the tall lanky superstar.. his heart beats quickly for a moment and then he feels a jitter of excitement, though why, he's not exactly certain.* NOT QUITE SURE..

*Sollux shrugs and leans closer. Since Karkat is sitting on the counter, Captor takes this as an opportunity to lean on his elbows on Karkat's legs, still looking up at him, snickering lightly.*

*karkat chuckles- looking at the boy who was now half way on his lap- his hand reaches up, gently caressing sollux's face- before it settles on his head, running his fingers through his hair*

*Sollux leans into Karkat's touch, smiling. He turns to look over at Dirk, who is chatting happily with the bartender.*

*dirk pretends not to notice the two guys- but he stealthily slips his hand into his pocket- sliding his keys to karkat- who blinks and then smiles- blushing slightly as he slips them into his pocket.*

*Sollux remains oblivious, busying himself instead with tracing Karkat's fingers with his own. One thing never changed about Sollux, and that would be his ability to lose every train of thought when alcohol is thrown into the deal.*

*karkat's hand finds itself back into sollux's hair- idly messing with it as his mind slowly begins to clear.. also filling with the fact that he's very tempted to just bend down and kiss sollux...

*Sollux keeps smiling lightly, face still flushed. He pulls Karkat's hand up and lightly kisses it, laughing against his skin.*

*karkat feels his cheeks turning pink to red- and in a moment of sudden warm inspiration that fills his chest with weird fuzzy feelings- he slips his fingers beneath sollux's chin, caressing his face softly and he tilts his head up- bending down and kissing sollux gently on his lips*

*Sollux's eyes widen for a second before sliding closed.   
The same familiar feelings tingle through his skin, smiling as he begins to return the kiss. In this moment, Sollux is positive of two things.  
1) Karkat is still a way better kisser than anyone he knew before.  
2) It had been way too fucking long since they had done this.*

*karkat smiles against sollux's lips- his heart soaring in his chest. he had kissed sollux-and.. well. hadnt been rejected. in fact , sollux is kissing him back.. damn he's missed this feeling.- smiling widely- he decides to put dirk's carkeys to use and he slides off of the bar- pulling away from the kiss, and pulling sollux outside of the bar- heading towards the car- but outside of the bar, he also resolutes- more kisses.pleaze.- so he turns around and wraps his arms around sollux, kissing sollux*

*The taller of the two is more than happy to comply. He allows Karkat to pull him outside, smiling. Once Karkat's lips reconnect with his, he tilts his head, arms coiling around Karkat's waist.*

*dirk chuckles and waves to the bartender* Hey, bro, I'll pay for them.

*The bartender smiles and winks at the blonde (obviously not realizing the wedding ring)* Nah it's fine, on the house.

*karkat smiles- his head tilting to the side as he teases sollux's lips with his tongue- heh.. he's definitly enjoying kissing sollux way too much.*

*Sollux decides to switch things up, his own tongue sliding across Karkat's bottom lip.*

*KK smiles as their tongues meet in their mouths- and then he pulls away* ..WE. ARE SERIOUSLY DRUNK.

*Sollux chuckles, lips just mere centimeters from Karkat's* dont deny iit, thii2 ii2 a long tiime comiing. *He wraps his arms a little tighter around Karkat's waist.* would have happened iif we were 2ober.  
  
  
  


_  
__Dave,_

*Dave nods and shoos them away, resuming his conversation. He paves slowly up and down the strip for about five minutes, passing the same two slutty girls. They're just out for a smoke, gossiping no doubt.  
More or less, likely from the cheap looking strip club a few down.*

*the two girls were deep into their conversation- talking about some sensation in the strip club they worked at- not even noticing that their conversation was interrupting dave on his cell*  
'SeriouslY? No s)(it gurl, but the c)(ick's a star!'  
'yeahyeah,i know meenah, 8ut really? why's she's only just now getting popular when she's 8een in this fucking 8usiness for soooooooo long?'

*Dave rolls his eyes and keeps walking a few more yards before turning on his heel, listening to his best bro rant through the phone about some movie or something.*

*the girls had inadvertently followed him in their serious conversation- though it was littered with their terrible way of speaking.*  
'Gurlll! Terezi deserves the stardom! S)(e's just too damn good to be working on vegas!'  
'May8eeeeeeee.. 8ut.. she has pro8lems.. too many- she's 8een stuck here for too long.'

*Dave's head snaps up. Did he hear that right?!* hey bro, I gotta run. text you later or something. *He hangs up and strides to the girls, in a somewhat rush.* hey there, mind if I interject for a sec? *He switches on the charm.   
Oh wait- it doesn't even switch off.*

*the girls look at the guy who just approached.and smile- appraising him for all he's worth*   
'Yea)(, sure..go a)(ead~'  
'whyyyyyyyy what do you want?'

yeah, thanks. *Dave nods.* just wondering, did you guys just say Terezi? or am I just imagining things?

*the girls nod in unison* 'Yea)( you heard right, boi.'  
'mhmmmmmmmm, we were talkin a8out lil rezi. why?'

*Dave inhales sharply.* that's what I thought you said. any last name you know of? *Why not push it? If they're talking about who he thinks, he needs to know now.*

*the first girl places her hand on her hip- shaking her head* 'O)( no, boi- we aint givin you no leads to get )(er.'  
*the second girl however happily speaks up.* 'what, for rezi, girl?  
we call her rezi reach for dem stars... 8ut her real last name is like.. pyrope or somethin.'

*Behind his shades, Dave's eyes widen.   
Shit.  
Terezi Pyrope? Here? Now?* where can I find her? *He realizes how semi-creepy this is and quickly adds.* trust me I'm not a creep. name's dave strider, I was good friends with her back in grade school.

*the girls eyes both widen- and the first girl' jaw drops* You're T)(e dave strider?! like as in the famous rapper?!

'like.. omyhgod.. that is soooooooo totally ironic!'

'Yea)(, it seriously IS!'

*the second girl looks at dave- and places her fish-netted hand on his shoulder* look here, 8oi- rezi is a huge fan of yours. she like.. loves rap and stuff.... 8ut..  
*the first girl speaks up*

's never actually mentioned you.

*Dave sighs.* yeah, yeah, ironic as shit. *He slides his phone in his pocket.* I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't remember me right away. can you just take me to her or something? I haven't even talked to her in years. like she fell off the face of the fucking earth.

*the first girl smirks and checks her watch*Rezi is probs out of t)(e club at da moment.. She's usually on the curb around this time.  
*the second girl nods in agreement* yeah, she usually takes a smokin shot 8reak 8efore the really 8ig clients come in later.

*Dave nods.* cool. either of you mind taking me there? I'm not from around here so...

*the girls nod, looping their arms in a practiced manner into each of Dave's arms-strutting while they guide Dave down the street, further into the Vegas complex.* yea noooooooo pro8lemos!

*He sighs and allows the girls to lead them. Two dollar whores, that's all they are.  
Hot, but cheap and fake.  
Dave keeps in stride with them, making sure to take in details of the streets they pass. Vegas isn't half bad.*

*turning a corner- the girls release his as and gesture forwards at the very large strip club in front of them- the Eight House- the first girl points to the dark back alley beside it.*s)(e'll be there!!!  
Now we've )(ave to get back. It's or s)(ift tonig)(t.*the girl's entwine their arms together and stride into the club*

*He shakes his head* crazy ass strippers. *Dave sighs and peeks his head down the alley.   
Seems like a good place to get fucking shot.*  
  


*down the alley - is full of trash and discarded items, near half way into the darkness- there's a soft glow from a lighter as it clicks- lighting a streak of sweet odorous smelling powder on the ground- lighting up the figure if a woman- her proportions long and her curves closer to angles- her long red hair tied into a messy ponytail near the side of her head, tumbling down her shoulder in ragged curls- he'd hair would have had s gleaming sheen to it, but it was not particularly cared for when the girl wasn't on the pole ,the stage, or some pimps bed. She was dressed just as skimpily, if not more, as the two whores from earlier, her head rests in her hand- obscuring her face as she slouches against the wall, a glass bottle of vodka in her other hand*

*Dave leans in to the alley a little more, seeing the faint light of a burning cigarette. The person who's holding it has their face blocked, but that hair is unmistakable.  
Dave would know it anywhere, doesn't matter how long they've been apart. He grins and walks forward, careful not to scare her.* terezi?

*she looks up- her pale glazed over eyes looking up at him, barely seeing him.. a frown crosses her face as she pulls her knees closer to herself- puffing on the cigarette again* not now. 1'm not on my sh1ft for 4noth3r hour. so fuck off. 1'm not g1b1ng 4ny mor3 of you b4st4rds 4 good t1m3 outs1d3 of work. *she spits on the ground near his feet- no longer looking at him as she takes another swig of vodka*

what? no I honestly don't want that. *His brow furrows as she shoves his hands in his pockets.* you don't recognize me? jack shit about me has changed since I saw you.

*she turns back to him and raises her glass* 1 n3v3r r3m3mb3r cl13nts. 1'm sorry. *she frowns- leaning back, her head snapping backwards against the wall as she closes her eyes- finishing off the vodka bottle and tossing it to the end of the alley, where it shatters next to a bunch of other bottle remains- why are these douchebags always following her? fucking ..dick heads.*

look I'm not a client or whatever. so far from it. *He sighs an leans against the wall, frowning lightly. How could she not remember him?!*

*she groans and stands up- stretching her arms and back- still not facing him- giving him a full view of her back.. which was lined in bandages- she turns around- her hands locked behind her head- showing off her skinny figure- which was all too skantily clad, but honestly, she didnt give a damn. she was paid to take off her clothes so it made no difference... she looks at the strange guy* so.. 1f your'3 not 4 cl13nt, who th3 fuck 4r3 you? *her words were slurred, marred with liquor and the weight of drugs.*

*Dave's eyebrows raise.   
Well then.  
Of course he's smart enough to put two and two together. Besides, strippers getting involved with drugs and shit is more common than flies in a garbage can.*... dave strider. *He says simply, honestly hoping to ring a bell.*

*terezi blinks and walks forwards- apparently very used to operating whil hammered and stoned- using every sway of her body to make her move forwards quickly- she stops right in front of him- her mostly blind eyes staring into his, past his shades- piercing him- their noses almost touching* str1d3r? 4s 1n th3 r4pp3r?... 1 lov3 th4t guy. *she grins crookedly- waving a finger- then she stops, standing back.. her expression blank again* but wh4t3v3r. 1 l1k3 r4p. do3snt m34n 1 know who you 4r3.

wha- *Dave cuts himself off.* you honestly have no idea who I am, do you? *He says slowly, the words echoing in his mind. Was she so under influence that she couldn't recall any memories of the blonde?*

*She nods, stumbling backwards slightly- her hand flying out behind her to catch her against the wall- she nods again* r1ght. 1 h4v3 n3v3r m3t you.

*Dave shakes his head.* no... no you know me. we went to school together, we were best friends. come on it hasn't been that long.

*terezi shakes her head- staring at dave- her glazed eyes severing into him again- sending almost literal blades of ice* no, 1 dont know you. 1 w3nt to school w1th 4lot of p3opl3. why would 1 c4r3 4nyw4ys?*she shakes her head again- as if to try to rid herself of the constant haze of fog that shaded her mind* nop3.. no 1d34.*she suddenly finds it hard to stand- not exactly knowing how to take the stress from another douche and being completely done in.. she slides her back down the wall- one of the bandages catching and ripping off, making her flinch for a second- she pulls it away from the wall- looks at the blood on it for a moment then throws it at a trash can inhabiting the alley with a scowl*

*Dave sighs.* uh... yeah but- *He cuts off. She's obviously in no mood to talk about whatever this is.* look, will you be here tomorrow?

*terezi mumbles something then looks at him* y34h.. 1'm 4lw4ys h3r3. *she sighs at stands* h3y, you h4v3 th3 t1m3? *she's speaking as if she doesnt even remember talking to him now.. her eyes still glazed- blindly looking at him*

yeah, it's about eleven. *He runs a hand through his hair and sighs.* well I'll come by tomorrow and maybe we can actually talk? *He nods, not waiting for an answer and walks in the general direction of the bar.*

*she blinks then jumps- reaching quickly for the bandages on her back ripping them off- then she rushes for the door to the strip club* sh1t! 1'm l4t3 for my sh1ft!

*Dave chuckles lightly hearing her as he walks out of the alley and onto the main sidewalk.   
How could she not remember him? They had been so close, it's ridiculous.  
'maybe it's just the alcohol...'*

**All**

*karkat chuckles- planting another tender kiss on sollux's lips- then he pulls away* BUT.. UNFORTNATELY, THE STRIDER HAS TO RETURN TO HIS HOTEL.*he turns around, pointedly gesturing to the approaching dave.. whom he had uncannily managed to notice while face sucking with sollux.*

*Sollux frowns, sighing.* fiine, fiine. *He looks over at Dave, but makes no move to let Karkat go.*

*karkat chuckles, noticing how sollux refuses to release his waist- he smiles at dave- resisting the urge to give a thumbs up as well- so instead he occupies his hands by resting them on sollux's- which were currently locked near his hip*  
*dirk grins and walks out of the bar, having paid for all of the gay drunkards- and breaking it to the poor(also gay) bartender that he was happily married... though he failed to mention that it was to a guy.* So, you happy couples ready to go?

*Dave raises a knowing eyebrow as he approaches the other three.  
Well then.  
Looks like Karkat and Captor got their little issue settled- being hanmered probably just sped it up a bit.* I know I am. and looks like you guys had enough so I'll drive. *He shrugs and leans over, plucking the keys from Karkat's hand and opening the driver side.*

*dirk chuckles and walks to the drivers seat- casually lifting dave up with the back of his shirt- and he slides into the drivers seat, stealthily taking the keys at the same time- he revs the engine* No one, bro, not even you, can drive this car-except me. Get in.'

*Dave huffs and moves to the passenger side.* you're a control freak, know that? *He chuckles lightly and buckles his seatbelt, closing the door.*

*Sollux leans down and kisses Karkat's cheek before opening the door and pulling him into the back seat.*

*karkat snickers sliding in- leaning on sollux as soon as he gets in the car too.*

*dirk just smiles and begins driving.*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...for now they are smiling  
>  for now.  
> Stay with me and enjoy!


End file.
